The present invention relates to a barrel lock assembly for a gun which has a simplified structure and is more difficult to be dislodged from of a barrel once locked.
Conventional gun locks very often possess complex structures and are incapable of resisting impact on the muzzle of the gun. Thus, it is easy for anyone other than the gun owner to shoot the gun without permission or being allowed by the gun owner. This might thereby cause safety problems for the gun owner and anyone else with access to the gun.